


Write a song about it

by simplesetgo



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, G!P, Quickies, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and her twin sister g!p Charlie steal a quickie when their parents leave the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write a song about it

Charlie's eyes flick over the walls over her bedroom, past the scattered posters, unseeing as her fingers pluck at the guitar's strings. She's chasing chords again, that perfect traversal of melody and rhythm, and it's so close she can taste it. Humming to herself, she starts from the top, and her eyes close as she tries something new at the end. It's _perfect_ , and she grins to herself, pumping her fist in the air. Almost there.

Her sister bursts in Charlie's closed door like a small hurricane of urgency, a blur of blonde hair and white skirt and that same yellow cardigan she's always wearing. She makes her way to Charlie's window, peering out with squinted eyes while Charlie looks on, blinking. "What the fuck?" Charlie finally asks.

"Shhh, wait," is all she says.

"Really, Quinn? You're going to come in _my_ room and shush _me?_ Unreal, even for you."

Quinn watches…whatever the fuck she's watching, for a few more seconds, and then she turns to Charlie, that familiar smirk on her lips. Charlie knows her twin sister better than anyone, and she's intimately familiar with the many smirks of Quinn Fabray. This one has her raising her brow.

"Mom and Dad are gone. I just watched them leave," Quinn says, and lets it hang.

Charlie sits up, setting her guitar aside. She hates that it makes her look eager, but hey, she's not the one who sprinted across the room ten seconds ago. "Where to?"

"Grocery store."

"How long do we have?"

Of course Charlie asked that, and not _how long will they be gone_ , or _how fascinating, tell me more current events,_ or even _why did Dad go with Mom to the fucking grocery store, because he never does that?_

"I don't know," Quinn says. She pushes Charlie down on her bed, straddling her hips and leaning down over her, soft hair tickling Charlie's face. "But that's half the fun, isn't it?"

Charlie knows her sister better than anyone. She knows what makes her tick and what ticks her off, and she'd also like to think she's the only one who really knows how Quinn likes to be kissed, and it's not _gently_ , not at times like this.

She cups Quinn's neck and her thumb sweeps Quinn's smooth jaw, and Quinn's lips part above hers, hazel eyes flicking between Charlie's own in expectation. Charlie allows herself a tiny smirk of her own before she devours Quinn's mouth, tasting in the moans and sighs just how turned on she's getting. Quinn slides her hand under Charlie's shirt, her bra, feeling Charlie's breast and trapping her nipple between her fingers. Charlie arches into her and it's her turn to moan, and Quinn grins, licks into her mouth as she kisses Charlie, claiming her tiny victory.

Charlie knows Quinn better than anyone, and she thinks only she knows the true depth of her competitiveness.

"I'm wet," Quinn whispers, and Charlie hears a rustle of clothing. Her hand is guided between Quinn's legs, and she groans, her half-hard cock twitching in her jeans at the slick heat she feels when she cups Quinn's sex.

"Take it out," Charlie husks, pushing up with her hips so Quinn can feel the bulge of her growing erection against her thigh.

Quinn sits up and pops the fly on Charlie's jeans. She bites her lip as she unzips Charlie, glancing at her with her brow raised. Charlie lifts her hips off the bed and Quinn tugs her jeans and boxers down from her ass. As many times as Charlie sees this, she'll never get used to it. Quinn licks her palm, casually somehow, and reaches between Charlie's legs and takes her cock in her hand, pumping. The sight alone is enough to send a dangerous amount of blood rushing south, and the fact that Quinn's gold cross is still hanging from her neck makes it so much hotter.

"Fuck, Quinn," she pants, throwing her head back. Her shaft pulses in Quinn's hand, and her hips roll up, seeking out more pressure, more friction, more heat. "Come on."

Quinn falls back down over Charlie, bracing herself by her shoulder as she lines them up. She moans softly as the tip of Charlie's cock slides home, breaching her entrance.

Charlie pushes up and Quinn drops her hips, and Charlie's shaft is buried in her, deep in Quinn's clenching heat. Charlie sucks in a breath and sighs. She feels so _good_. Always feels so good. "Fuck yeah, grocery shopping," she jokes, and Quinn rolls her eyes.

She rides Charlie with urgency, hips rocking quickly, but she's torn; Charlie can see it in her eyes, the way she wants to slow down and take her time and enjoy this. Maybe one day. Charlie kisses Quinn while she rides her, cupping her jaw and drinking in her pants and moans and sighs as Quinn brings the both of them closer and closer. Quinn's got that Cheerio stamina, that's for damn sure, because she doesn't let up, and it's not long before feeling that slick heat sliding up and down her cock has Charlie right on the edge.

"I'm close," Charlie says, and Quinn nods.

"So am I," she pants. "If you blow in me, I'll come."

It hits Charlie all at once; not the biggest and best orgasm in the world, but amazing still, and she groans, pumps her load deep into Quinn thrust by thrust.

Charlie knows her sister better than anyone, and she'd like to think only she's seen Quinn come apart quite like this; her brow pinched and her lips parted as she pants, blonde hair sticking to her forehead as she bounces on her cock. "Fuck," Charlie whispers, in awe, as Quinn moans and comes, clenching around her dick, the rocking of her hips erratic. Charlie helps her thrusts with her own and Quinn sighs, deep and long, before collapsing on Charlie's chest, their breasts crushed together.

"Shit," Charlie says, brushing pink hair from her forehead. "So good."

"Aren't you trying to be a songwriter?" Quinn teases. She lifts herself up enough to press a slow kiss to Charlie's lips, then trails kisses down her jaw, her neck. "And all you've got is, 'shit, so good'?" She rolls to Charlie's side and tucks herself against her, pulling her arm around her.

Charlie huffs. "I mean, it was, though, right? Given the time we have."

"So good," Quinn confirms. "Next time you're doing the work, though." She fans herself a little and Charlie laughs.

"I would've offered. You seemed to have things under control, though. Which, let's be honest, is just the way you like things."

Quinn just shrugs and hums in agreement, and they catch their breath together, enjoying the little time they have left pressed against each other.

"I am writing something, though," Charlie ventures. "For you."

"For me?" Quinn lifts herself up on her elbow. "Really?"

"Wanna hear it? It's not finished, and lyrics are kinda not there yet, but you can tell me if you like the way it sounds."

Quinn presses her lips together, and her eyes are soft. She nods quickly, sitting up with a smile. "Sure."

Charlie sits up and takes her guitar into her lap.

She knows her sister better than anyone; who better to write a song about her?


End file.
